Lien paternel
by Liluuus
Summary: Je vous laisse découvrir... Hum... ;) Post saison 7 (House a toujours son ancien équipe)
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey les amis! Nouvelle fic... Je la travaille depuis un bon mois maintenant! Oui je sais je suis longue... Mais j'avoue qu'avec le travail c'est un peu compliqué... Bref j'arrête de vous raconter ma vie O.o_**

 ** _Je tiens quand même à remercier Need a Hugh.h pour ses conseils! :)_**

 ** _Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez!_**

Dans un appartement loin de la ville de Princeton un téléphone sonna. Trop occupé à faire manger son enfant la jeune femme qui occupée les lieux ne prêta pas attention à cet appel et l'ignora. Elle observa le bambin qui recracha toute sa purée en souriant et sourit elle aussi amusé.

"Bon j'insiste pas tu as presque tout mangé... Un petit dessert?" Dit-elle en lui donnant une bise sur la joue et en se levant.

Elle se dirigea vers la poubelle afin de vider le reste de purée que contenait le bol.

BIIIP "Bonsoir Dr Cuddy, c'est Monsieur Thomsons nouveau membre du DRH de Princeton Plainsboro Hospital, j'aimerai savoir si c'est possible de vous rencontrer? J'aimerai que nous discutions de votre ancien poste de directrice d'hôpital... Veuillez me rappeler dés que possible, bonne soirée" BIIIIP

En entendant le nom de l'hôpital, elle avait lâchée le bol qui se brisa au sol en un bruit sourd. Dans un sursaut le petit installé sur sa chaise haute se mit à pleurer de peur. Cuddy le prit dans ses bras en le serrant contre lui se qui le calma aussitôt.

"Excuse moi mon ange..." Murmura t-elle en fixant les bouts de verre au sol puis son regard se porta sur le téléphone.

Elle n'y croyait pas... L'hôpital avait fini par la contacter. Elle ferma les yeux et inspira profondément.

 _Flash Back_

 _Elle ferma son bureau et sortit du service d'endocrinologie en saluant quelques personnes. Cela faisait 2 ans qu'elle travaillait dans un hôpital privé à New York. Au début elle avait vraiment eut du mal à s'intégrer à ce nouvel environnement... Tout avait changé, sa maison, son lieu de travail, la ville, son entourage... Des yeux bleu parvinrent quelques seconde à son esprit mais elle chassa immédiatement ce portrait qui apparaissait dans sa tête et se dirigea vers son véhicule. Elle s'y installa mit le contact puis la sonnerie de son téléphone retentit. Elle soupira et décrocha sans reconnaître le numéro._

 _"Allo?"_

 _"Cuddy?" Il soupira de soulagement. "Enfin je vous entends... Comment allez vous?"_

 _Elle ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais finit par sourire alors que ses yeux s'embuaient._

 _"Euh... Wilson? Sa me fait plaisir de vous entendre... Comment avait vous eut mon numero?"_

 _"C'est le Dr Marshall ... Un ancien ami qui bosse avec vous à New York. J'ai ... Vraiment hésité à vous appeler Cuddy, mais... Je voulais vraiment avoir de vos nouvelles et..."_

 _Elle sourit de plus belle "Vous me manquez aussi Wilson..."_

 _Un blanc s'installa. Craignant que le médecin lui parle de son ancien compagnon Cuddy engagea immédiatement la conversation._

 _"Comment ça se passe à l'hôpital?"_

 _"Ooh... euh bien... Enfin le doyen à démissionné hier mais sinon cava"_

 _"Comment ça démissionner?" Demanda t-elle surprise_

 _"Il trouvait qu'il y avait trop de travail et trop de pression pour un poste de doyen" Il sourit "Je crois que personne ne vous égalera..."_

 _Elle rit "Merci James... Mais je ne pense pas être la seul à pouvoir gérer le PPTH vous allez surement trouver quelqu'un qui fera mieux que moi"_

 _Le bipeur de l'oncologue se mit à sonner._

 _"Je suis désolé Lisa mais je dois y aller j'ai une urgence... Je vous rappellerai" Il ajouta "Euh Cuddy...?"_

 _"Oui James?"_

 _"J'ai entendu des employés dire qu'il voulait que vous repreniez votre place au PPTH... Je pense que le DRH va vous contacter dans les semaines qui arrivent..."_

 _Le cœur de la jeune femme s'emballa et elle préféra ignorer cette dernière information._

 _"Le devoir vous appel, au revoir James prenez soin de vous"_

 _"Au revoir Lisa" Il raccrocha._

 _Fin du flash Back_

La conversation avait durée que quelques minutes mais ces quelques minutes avaient fait un bien fou à la jeune femme puis l'avait complètement perturbait. James Wilson à toujours était une personne très importante dans sa vie, non parce qu'il était le meilleur ami de House mais parce qu'il a souvent été la pour elle, pour la soutenir et la conseiller. Lorsqu'elle avait pris la décision de quitter la ville elle avait immédiatement prévenu l'oncologue qui lui s'était empresser de tout faire pour l'en dissuader. Déçu du comportement de son meilleur ami, il avait essayé de rassuré la doyenne lui disant que tout s'arrangerait que House n'était qu'un enfoiré de première et qu'il allait payer pour ses actes mais elle ne pouvait pas... La douleur, la peur et la déception qu'elle avait ressentit ce soir là, lui avait fait comprendre qu'il fallait qu'elle s'éloigne du diagnosticien pour son bien à elle, pour sa fille mais aussi pour lui. Elle baissa le regard et observa son fils endormi dans ses bras. Un mois après s'être installé à New York elle avait ressentit une grosse fatigue et quelques étourdissement mais elle avait mit cela sur le compte du déménagement. Son état ne s'améliorait pas puis il y eut ce petit retard de règle... Prise de panique elle avait foncée à la pharmacie priant pour que ce ne soit pas se qu'elle pensait et c'est après avoir fait le troisièmes test de grossesse qu'elle avait fondu en larme dans la salle de bain réalisant qu'elle était bel et bien enceinte de Grégory House. Pendant trois jours son cerveau était en ébullition... Avorter ou garder l'enfant de celui qui avait défoncé le mur de sa maison... Qui avait mit en danger sa vie, celle de sa fille et d'autres membre de sa famille. Elle décida finalement de poursuivre sa grossesse et pour le protéger elle se jura que personne n'apprendrait l'existence de son bébé. Surtout pas House...

 ** _TBC..._**

 ** _Alors? Alors? Je continue?_**

 ** _Merci à vous!_**


	2. Chapter 2

_Salut à tous! Merci pour vos conseils! Honnêtement je ne pensais pas qu'écrire un post saison 7 était aussi compliqué mais je me suis quand même lancée le défit. Euh oui c'est vrai que j'aurai du préciser quelques petites infos! Donc pour répondre aux questions: House à été en prison, Wilson n'est jamais tombé malade, et ils travaillent tous au PPTH sauf Cuddy comme vous avez pu le constater et pour finir Foreman n'a jamais dirigé le PPTH et fait toujours partie de l'équipe (13 qui est revenue, Taub et Foreman). Vous comprendrez avec cette suite que la fic est centrée sur un personnage en particulier. Le reste sera à découvrir au fur et à mesure des chapitres!_

 _Bonne lecture!_

Cuddy fit résonner ses talons dans le long couloir silencieux, se dirigeant rapidement vers le bureau du directeur de l'école Hewitt School. Arrivée devant la porte en bois marron, elle inspecta le nom inscrit dessus : Directeur Eric Brown. Elle inspira un grand coup et frappa doucement. Une voix lui indiqua qu'elle pouvait entrer et elle s'exécuta.

Mr Brown : Ah bonjour Mlle Cuddy je vous en prie installez-vous à coté de votre fille...

La doyenne s'assit sans lâcher Rachel du regard qui, elle, était assise en face du directeur, affichant une mine boudeuse, les bras croisés et la tête légèrement baissée, le regard rivé vers ses chaussures.

Mr Brown : Je vous ai fait venir car il y a eu un petit incident avec Rachel et un élève de sa classe...

Quelque chose attira l'attention de Cuddy et elle posa deux doigts sous le menton de sa fille et lui leva doucement la tête.

Cuddy : Rachel qu'est-ce que... Oh... Son souffle se coupa lorsqu'elle vit un hématome et des égratignures sur la pommette de sa fille. Non mais je rêve ?! Qui t'a fait ça ?! J'exige des explications immédiatement ! S'emporta-t-elle en se levant et en observant le directeur puis sa fille.

Mr Brown : Mlle Cuddy calmez-vous et asseyez-vous s'il vous plaît...

Cuddy : Que je me calme ?! Mais c'est une blague j'espère ?!

Mr Brown : Rachel, est-ce que tu peux attendre ta maman dans le couloir s'il te plaît. Il faut que l'on discute elle et moi...

Rachel : Ok... Répondit-elle en se levant et en sortant.

Cuddy passa une main tremblante sur son visage, elle inspira profondément et fixa le directeur.

Cuddy : Que s'est-il passé ? Demanda-t-elle calmement mais fermement.

Flash-Back : 2H plus tôt

L'heure de la récréation sonna et la cour se remplit petit à petit d'une foule d'enfants qui courait dans tous les sens. Certains s'amusaient à la marelle, d'autres à cache, un groupe de garçons faisait une partie de foot... Tout cela sous la surveillance de deux institutrices.

Un groupe de fille se réunit près d'un arbre pour manger leur goûter.

Ophélia : Mon papa ma préparer un sandwich au beurre de cacahuète ! Se réjouit-elle en mordant dedans.

Tess : Oh la chance ! Moi j'ai toujours un fruit pour le goûter... Se plaignit-elle en grognant.

Rachel : Mais moi aussi j'ai un fruit Tess ! Dit-elle en sortant sa pomme de son sac. Ma Maman dit que c'est très bon pour la santé ! Elle mordit dedans. En plus c'est délichieux... Essaya-t-elle d'articuler, un morceau de pomme dans la bouche.

Tess : C'est vrai que ta maman c'est un docteur, Rachel ? Demanda-t-elle curieuse.

Rachel : Oui et avant elle était la directrice d'un hôpital !

Tess et Ophélia : Wouaaaaa... Firent-elles à l'unisson avec de grands yeux brillants d'admirations pour la maman de leur amie.

Un groupe de garçon qui passait par là et qui entendit la discussion des filles s'approcha d'elles. Le "chef" du groupe, un peu plus grand et costaud que tous les autres marchaient devant, pendant que trois petits le suivaient derrière. Les filles, trop occupées à discuter, ne remarquèrent pas le groupe et le plus grand arracha la pomme de Rachel.

Rachel : Hééé! Rends-moi ma pomme Tyler ! Cria-t-elle en essayant d'attraper la pomme que le garnement brandissait en haut de sa tête. Tyler faisait deux têtes de plus que Rachel et celle-ci sautait en brandissant ses bras. Les garçons derrières se mirent à rire à l'unisson alors que les filles avaient reculées de quelques mètres.

Tyler : Alors comme ça ta maman est docteur ?! Tu n'es qu'une menteuse ! L'accusa-t-il en jetant sa pomme par terre et en l'écrasant de son pied. Rachel ouvrit la bouche, choquée par ce geste.

Rachel : Mais... Ma pomme... Elle fixa son rival avec un air méchant et serra les poings.

Tyler : Oh... Mais c'est qu'elle me ferait presque peur la petite menteuse ! Se moqua-t-il en riant.

Rachel : Je ne suis pas une menteuse ! Laisse-moi tranquille Tyler !

Elle fit volte-face et s'éloigna. Ne comprenant pas la méchanceté de ce garçon, elle décida de suivre le conseil de sa maman qui lui avait toujours dit de répondre aux imbéciles par le silence. Tyler, qui n'en avait pas fini avec elle, la rattrapa, suivi de ses camarades, tandis que les filles se précipitèrent de l'autre côté de la cour pour prévenir les institutrices. Pendant ce temps les garçons encerclèrent Rachel.

Tyler : T'es qu'une nullarde ! Lança-t-il en la bousculant. Espèce de menteuse !

Les yeux de la petite commencèrent à s'embuer.

Rachel : Laisse-moi tranquille... Lança-t-elle la voix tremblante en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur son visage.

Tyler : Moooh le bébé à sa maman et son papa ! Tu veux ta tétine ?! Lança-t-il à nouveau en lui tirant une mèche de cheveux en riant. Ah mais je suis bête ! T'as même pas de papa !

Rachel releva immédiatement la tête et son cœur se mit à s'emballer.

Rachel : Si j'ai un papa ! Répliqua-t-elle. T'as pas le droit de me dire ça !

Tyler : Ah ouais ? Et il est où ?! Dans ta tête ? C'est toujours ta maman qui vient te chercher, menteuse !

Rachel serra les poings, ne supportant pas les paroles du garçon. Elle ferma les yeux, essayant de se calmer, mais les échos de rires moqueurs qui parvinrent à ses oreilles la firent craquer. Elle hurla de toutes ses forces, attirant l'attention de plusieurs élèves et sauta au cou de Tyler qui tomba lourdement en arrière. Une bonne partie des enfants présents dans la cour de récréation se rassemblèrent rapidement autour d'eux en hurlant "UNE BAGARRE !". Rachel donna une grosse gifle à Tyler, lui laissant une horrible griffure rouge et lui la repoussa de toutes ses forces sur le côté en la faisant tomber brusquement. Elle se cogna le côté droit du visage contre le sol. Tyler se mit à pleurer en tenant son visage alors que Rachel posa une main sur son visage douloureux.

 ** _Fin du flash-back_**

Cuddy : Et je peux savoir où étaient vos institutrices pendant tout ce temps ? Demanda-t-elle calmement en essuyant une larme sur sa joue.

Mr Brown : Tout cela s'est passé très rapidement Mlle Cuddy, elles n'ont pas eu le temps de les séparer...

Cuddy soupira et plongea sa tête dans ses mains pensant à la peine qu'avait pu ressentir sa fille à ce moment-là.

Mr Brown : Ecoutez, j'ai aussi convoqué les parents de Tyler... D'après eux leur fils va passer un sale quart d'heure. Mais au sujet de Rachel c'est la 5ème fois que je vous convoque à son sujet...

Cuddy : Avant cela... Ce n'était... Que de simple bêtise... ! Elle n'a que 7 ans ! Répliqua Cuddy en le fixant prenant soudainement peur de ce qui allait suivre.

Le directeur se redressa, posant ses mains sur son bureau.

Mr Brown : Cela fait 9 ans que je dirige cette école privée Mlle Cuddy... J'ai souvent laissé passer certaines choses... Mais je n'ai jamais fermé les yeux pour un comportement violent au sein de mon établissement. Je peux très bien comprendre la situation compliquée de Rachel... Mais je ne peux pas faire autrement je suis désolé... Elle devra changer d'école.

Cuddy détourna le regard et se leva brusquement.

Cuddy : Je récupère ses affaires et vous ne nous reverrez plus jamais ici, lâcha-t-elle sèchement en se dirigeant vers la porte et en la claquant.

La doyenne s'arrêta à un feu rouge et actionna la vitesse 3 de ses essuies glaces. Il était 14H, le temps s'était couvert et la pluie tombait de plus en plus fort. Elle regarda par le rétroviseur et observa sa fille silencieuse qui regardait par la fenêtre.

Cuddy : Tu n'as pas besoin d'un papa Rachel...

La concernée ne tourna pas la tête, continuant d'observer les gouttes de pluie qui faisaient comme une course sur la vitre.

Cuddy : Tu n'as pas besoin d'un papa parce que je suis là... Je suis ta maman et ton papa. Et je vais te trouver une autre école où personne ne t'embêtera. Je te demande juste de reste sage et de ne pas...

Rachel : Je ne retournerai pas à l'école... Murmura-t-elle en tournant la tête vers sa mère.

Cuddy : Oh que si tu vas y retourner.

Rachel : Je veux pas.

Le feu passa au vert et Cuddy s'engagea dans une ruelle puis tourna à droite et entra dans une résidence. Elle se gara près de l'entrée du bâtiment, éteignit le moteur de la voiture et se retourna vers elle.

Cuddy : Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive... ? Demanda-t-elle ne comprenant pas le changement de comportement de sa fille.

Rachel resta silencieuse, ignorant les paroles de sa mère et ouvrit la portière de la voiture. Elle descendit et se précipita dans le bâtiment avant que la pluie ne trempe ses vêtements. Cuddy soupira, sortit à son tour et la rejoignit devant les ascenseurs.

En entrant dans l'appartement Rachel fonça dans sa chambre et claqua la porte.

Lucie : Oh déjà de retour Dr Cuddy ? Demanda la baby-sitter en s'approchant avec Zack dans les bras.

Cuddy : Oui merci beaucoup d'être venue si rapidement Lucie... Dit-elle en sortant quelques billets et en les tendant à la jeune fille.

Elle récupéra doucement son fils endormit et l'embrassa.

Lucie : C'est toujours un plaisir de m'occuper de ce petit ange, à lundi Dr Cuddy. Dit-elle en prenant son sac et en se rapprochant de la porte d'entrée.

Cuddy : Oh je vais surement demander des congés pour cette semaine... Je vous appellerai dès mon retour.

Lucie : D'accord Dr Cuddy, bon congé à vous. Au revoir. Elle ferma la porte.

Cuddy regarda Zack en souriant puis son sourire disparu lorsque ses pensées se tournèrent vers Rachel. Elle savait très bien que c'était ce changement d'environnement et d'habitude qui avait perturbé sa fille. Elle pensait qu'avec le temps cela allait s'arranger mais bien au contraire... Cela avait commencé deux mois après son emménagement, Rachel lui parlait de moins en moins. Puis lors de son premier jour d'école à Hewitt School, la petite s'était cachée toute la matinée dans les toilettes, trop stressée pour se mélanger aux autres enfants. Puis pendant deux ans, elle avait enchaîné les bêtises et les disputes avec ses camarades de classe. Dans ses pensées, Cuddy alla coucher Zack pour sa sieste et se rapprocha de la porte de la chambre de sa fille. Elle frappa puis entra. Rachel était assise sur son lit un crayon à la main en train de gribouiller un dessin sur une feuille de papier qu'elle cacha immédiatement sous son oreiller en entendant le bruit de la porte.

Cuddy : Rachel... ? Elle s'approcha et s'assit près d'elle. Tu as encore mal ? Demanda-t-elle en désignant sa blessure sur le haut de sa joue.

Rachel : Un petit peu... Répondit-elle.

Cuddy ouvrit ses bras, invitant sa fille à venir contre elle, ce qu'elle fit immédiatement, ayant un grand besoin de réconfort et d'affection. La doyenne la serra contre elle et embrassa son front.

Cuddy : Je suis désolée mon ange... Je ne laisserai plus personne te faire de mal... On va mettre de la crème sur ce petit bleu et on va aller se mettre un petit film toutes les deux, d'accord ?

La petite releva la tête avec un petit sourire.

Rachel : Et du popcorn ?! Demanda-t-elle avec un regard brillant.

Cuddy : Bien sûr !

Rachel : Je vais choisir le film ! Elle sauta de son lit.

Cuddy : D'abord la crème Rachel... !

Trop tard. Elle avait déjà disparu dans le salon. Cuddy sourit, amusée et pris une grande respiration en sentant son stress disparaitre. Le sourire de ses enfants... était la chose la plus importante pour une mère. Elle espérait de tout son être que sa fille irait mieux avec le temps. Elle baissa les yeux et vit un bout de papier dépasser de sous l'oreiller. Curieuse, elle le sortit de sa cachette. Son sourire disparut immédiatement, son cœur manqua un battement et ses yeux se remplirent de larmes... Un petit bonhomme avec une canne y était dessiné.

TBC...

Merci à tous !


End file.
